kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Kaine
Kaine is a commander in the Zhao Military and Ri Boku's bodyguard. Appearance Kaine is a slim, young and beautiful woman. She has long dark hair tied at the back and wears a robe with armor around her torso. Unlike other army commanders, she doesn't wear any kind of armor protection on her head. Personality Kaine is a deadly serious person. She seems to be organized at all times and has a wide vision of what is happening around her. She has an eye for recognizing people's skills and she wouldn't mind befriending even an enemy if it is a worthy person. Being Riboku's bodyguard, she is very loyal to him. History Kaine grew up in the city Yan Men in the northern part of Zhao, which was continuously raided and pillaged by the Xiongnu in that region. All generals who were sent there failed to subdue the threat, until Ri Boku, a relatively new general, was appointed there. He was able to evade the Xiongnu by simply ignoring them instead of facing them by evacuating the villagers and staying inside the city walls Yan Men during the attacks. Kaine, didn't like this strategy and always wanted to face them head on instead of cowardly evacuating, seeking revenge for her family's death at the hands of the Xiongu. However, she soon came to realize that Riboku had suffered the same past as her, but instead of choosing the path of revenge he chose to become a strategist in order to save as many lives as he can. During her service at the northern region, Kaine became a master in mountain horsemanship and a capable dual sword wielder. When Riboku left to follow his path in warfare and politics, Kaine came along with him as his bodyguard. Story Battle of Bayou Arc Kaine has always been seen by Riboku's side. During the first invasion in Qin and the battle against O Ki, she was with Riboku when they met Ka Ryo Ten and Mou Ki. Without realizing it was the enemy, Ten developed a friendship with Kaine. Alliance Arc When Riboku was brought to Kanyou his bodyguard followed him. Kaine was present during the discussions about the upcoming Qin-Zhao alliance and when that deal was closed, she participated in the celebration banquet. There, she was annoyed by Shin's presence and she even verbally attacked him, as Shin was being very rude to Riboku. Before the Zhao officials' departure, Kaine met with Ten and had a little chat with her. She went on to warn her that despite the alliance, they were still enemies and that they would soon meet on the battlefield. Coalition Invasion Arc thumb|200px|Kaine leading her cavalry unit During the coalition invasion, Kaine was nowhere to be seen in the battlefield, but that was because she had a secret mission. She was the leader of a secret army sent by Riboku little by little to a remote passage that led inside the southern pass to Kanyou. After Riboku himself joined that secret army, on the night of the 15th day, Kaine entered the battle for the first time. She was seen leading a special cavalry unit, trained in mountain horsemanship, to attack the city of Rou from above. Battle of Sai Upon arriving at Sai, Kaine was surprised to see that the city's militia had taken up arms and were determined to make a stand. During the first day, she didn't take part in the actual battle but was rather taken aback by the militia's unusually high morale. thumb|230px|left|Kaine pushed off the walls On the second day, Kaine's unit took action. She ascended the southern walls and attacked the defensive forces of Qin, following the lead of Fu Tei's unit. At some point, she noticed that Ten was on the walls giving orders and guiding the militia. Instead of killing her, Kaine knocked Ten out and ordered one of her vassals to bring her along as a hostage. Shin, who witnessed the scene, charged at Kaine and knocked her of the walls. Ten grabbed her hand before she could fall down and attempted to save her, but Kaine was determined to either take Ten with her or kill her right there. Shin called Bi Hei to finish the enemy off with his spear, and that was when Kaine had no other choice but to let go. As she fell, she was caught by the Zhao soldiers, leading to her not being fatally harmed at all. Conspiracy in the Court Arc After their defeat in the Coalition War Fu Tei and Kaine followed their master, Ri Boku, in his exile in the small city of Domei near the Zhao-Wei borders. Abilities During her service at the northern region she mastered the skill of mountain horsemanship, thus being able to lead her cavalry unit in mountain areas. She is also a capable swordsman, as she has the rare talent of using two swords in combat. Being at Riboku's side for the most part of her military career, Kaine as developed an eye for strategy. She is able to tell when a scheme is being pulled and act accordingly. Gallery Manga Anime Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Zhao Category:Commanders Category:Zhao Commanders Category:Ri Boku Army Category:Cavalry Category:Sword Users